Digimon Adventure: Shooting Star
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Davis pasa por un mal momento hasta que un nuevo amigo hace que viva una nueva aventura este fic esta lleno de aventura y algunos momentos comicos
1. el viajero del espacio

en vista de que hay muchos fics de mega man con Digimon decidí crear el mio con unas pequeñas diferencias

* * *

cap1: el viajero espacial

era un día normal en el digimundo

-lamento que tuvieras que acompañarnos Davis- le dice Tk al ver la cara de su amigo

-aja, como digas-le contesta el chico mientras hacia como si no le importara

-Davis estas bien- le dice Kari con una dulce y preocupada voz

-...- la verdad es que Davis si estaba un poco triste y eso se de vía a hace algunos dos días atrás

* * *

_Flashback_

casa de la familia Motomiya

Davis Motomiya un chico de 6 grado había llegado a su casa después de haber terminado sus deberes como niño elegido con su compañero azul llamado v-mon

-oye no crees que la casa esta muy silenciosa- dice el chico al no escuchar ningún ruido en su casa

-tienes razón amigo ¿que habrá pasado?- le dice su digimon amigo. después de unos minutos el padre de el joven Motomiya se despide de un hombre que Davis no había visto

-hola campeón como te ha ido en la escuela-le dice el padre de Davis a su hijo mientras le da una palmada en la espalda

-bien... pero ¿quien era ese sujeto papá?-le pregunta Davis a su padre

-oh, el es un viejo amigo de la escuela su nombre es Riku Katsuragi y trabaja en el Programa Investigación Espacial en Akmen-le explica su padre a Davis

-y ¿que quería?-le pregunta Davis a su padre

-bueno...-dice el señor Motomiya pero no sabe como darle la noticia a su hijo

-Davis la verdad es que el amigo de tu padre lo invito para hacer una expedición a un centro espacial-le dice su madre al darle la noticia que haría que la vida del chico fuera mas emocionante en el futuro

-!¿queee?¡-dice el chico sorprendido

-así es torpe papá se ira unos días al espacio y regresara en meses-le dice Jun tratando de calmar a su pequeño hermano

-Davis, no te preocupes tu y v-mon deben cuidar tanto a tu madre como a Jun mientras yo no estoy en casa-les dice el señor Motomiya a los chicos

-no se preocupe así sera señor-le contesta v-mon con mucho entusiasmo y así fue hasta ese día...

**unos cuantos dias mas tarde... **

-estuvo genial pasar al tarde con los chicos-le dice Davis a su compañero

-ya lo creo Davis-le contesta el pequeño digimon azul

-me pregunto si papa ya habrá regresado-dice Davis muy emocionado

-oye Davis ese no es el auto de Riku-le dice V-mon a su compañero al ver el auto de aquel hombre que había visitado su casa con anterioridad

-si, si es a lo mejor trae noticias de papá-dice Davis corriendo hasta su departamento, solo para encontrarse a su mamá y hermana llorando

-mamá saben algo de papá como ¿cuando va a regresar?-le pregunta Davis a su madre mientras al escuchar eso ella se va llorando

-escucha Davis, Papá... papá... el ya...-dice Jun entre llanto y llanto

-aun no estamos seguros señorita pero haré lo posible por saber donde esta mi amigo-le dice Riku tratando de evitar mas llantos en la casa y calmar a la familia

-eso quiere decir que... papá...-dice Davis mientras pensaba que su padre había muerto

-sabemos que su nave exploto pero no sabemos si sigue vivo o no, el quería que tu tuvieras estas gafas son especiales permiten ver el codigo digital y las ondas de frecuencia AM y FM-le dice Riku a la familia de los Motomiya y le entrega a Davis un Regalo que le habia dejado su padre eran unas gafas especiales y un D-transer

-gracias iré a tomar aire-dice davis y se retira

_fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Davis-le dice kari tronando le sus dedos para que el reaccionara

-oh lo siento estaba un poco distraído- dice el chico quien sale de sus pensamientos

-no te preocupes después de todo ya terminamos, porque no v-mon y tu van a descansar-le dice Tk mientras el y patamon ayudaban a Kari y Gatomon

-bien vamonos Vee-le dice Davis a su amigo mientras el salia del digimundo

-crees que ellos esten !ooha¡-le dice Kari a Tk pero ella se tropieza y cae sobre el cosa que Davis vio y después sale para ir al único lugar donde ponía sus pensamientos en claro el mirador de Odaiba

mientras en el digimundo

-lo siento me caí -dice Kari mientras se levantaba de encima del rubio

- no te preocupes, pero... después de nuestra ultima batalla había querido preguntarte algo- le dice el chico rubio con un poco de pena

-¿que cosa Tk?- le pregunta la castaña

¿quería saber si tu...?-dice el chico un poco nervioso

- lo siento pero... no- le contesta Kari de cierta forma para no lastimarlo

-¿te gusta alguien más? ¿es Davis?-le pregunta Tk

-no... es solo que aun no se quien me gusta más-le dice Kari tratando de calmarlo

-entiendo... vayámonos Davis debe estar esperándonos-dice Tk mientras el y Kari agarran a sus digimons y salen por el portal

-¿oigan no se supone que Davis y V-mon nos tenían que esperar?- pregunta Gatomon al ver que ellos ya no estaban

-posiblemente si se sentía mal y V-mon se fue con el-le dice patamon a su amiga

**mientras con Davis y V-mon**

"ya ha pasado mas de una semana"

-Davis, no crees que seria mejor si regresamos a casa- le dice su compañero

-oh... si claro Vee-le dice el chico pero de repente una luz que cae del cielo llama su atención

-espera Vee mira esa luz-le dice Davis a su pequeño compañero

-una estrella fugaz. Cuidado Davis viene hacia acá-dice V-mon a su amigo pero son atrapados por un destello de luz

-!aah¡ ¿donde estoy?-dice Davis confuso mientras se encontraba en un espacio en blanco

-Davis-grita v-mon y al verlo va hacia su amigo

- V-mon que bueno que estas aquí- le dice Davis a su amigo digimon

-hola humano-dice una criatura en forma de perro o lobo de color azul y verde

-Davis quédate detrás de mi yo me encargo de este sujeto-le dice V-mon tratando de proteger a su amigo de la extraña criatura

-¿quien eres y que quieres?- le pregunta Davis a la extraña bestia

-¿presentaciones eh?... Mi nombre es Omega y soy un viajero del planeta AM -dice la bestia azul

-espera dijiste AM es por eso que te puedo ver con mis gafas-le dice Davis al ver a la criatura

-si, pero tu eres especial ya que no llevas puestas tus gafas y puedes verme, pero aun así necesito de tu ayuda-le dice Omega a Davis y a V-mon

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?-le pregunta Davis a omega

-primero... escondeme-dice Omega mientras el se introduce en el D-transer de Davis y con eso Davis despierta en el mirador si saber lo que había pasado

-¿Davis que fue lo que paso?-le pregunta V-mon a su compañero

-no lo se mejor vamos a casa...- le dice Davis a V-mon si saber que una nueva aventura estaba por empezar

CONTINUARA...

* * *

me he había tomado un tiempo y he tenido unos cuantos problemas con Word pero tratare de terminar mis historias y solo les deseo un feliz año nuevo


	2. Capitulo 2 nace un héroe

cap 2 el nacimiento de un heroe

Davis llega a su casa con v-mon pero al entrar en su cuarto...

-chico-dice una voz que venia desde el D-transer de Davis

- ¿v-mon dijiste algo?- le pregunta Davis a su compañero

- no- este le responde

-pero yo si. así que ponte las gafas-le dice Omega a Davis cuando el chico se pone sus gafas puede ver a omega

- ¿tu eres omega o me equivoco?- le pregunta Davis a la criatura

-así es- le contesta omega quien ya habia salido del D-transer

-¿de que te escondes exactamente?- le pregunta Davis a Omega

-pues veras... yo soy el ultimo de mi especie "Los AM"y esas gafas te permiten verme ¿o me equivoco?-le dice Omega al recordar sus eventos pasados

-si, mi padre me lo regalo-le dice Davis a Omega

"eso quiere decir que el es el hijo de ese sujeto"

-pues veras mi raza siempre ha estado en guerra con los FM y cuando eliminaron a mi gente yo decidí unirme a ellos para robar su arma mas poderosa "la llave Andromeda" actual mete antes de cruzarme contigo yo estaba siendo perseguido por unos cuantos por eso te pido tu ayuda-le dice Omega al explicarle la situación

-si tu eres un alíen ¿no sabrás algo sobre mi padre?-le pregunta Davis a Omega

-no lo siento-dice Omega mintiendo a Davis

-bueno hagamos un equipo, mi nombre es Davis Motomiya y el es V-mon-dice el líder de los elegidos al presentarse y a su compañero digimon

"eso significa que si es su hijo"

-esta bien cuento con ustedes de ahora en adelante- le dice omega con una sonrisa

**al día siguiente **

-chicos debemos guardar esto en secreto- les dice Davis a sus amigos

-¿que? ¿por que Davis?-le pregunta V-mon

- porque todos los héroes tienen una identidad secreta así que me voy a clases- le dice Davis y se va a su salón

**mientras en el salón de clase**

-buenos días chicos- dice el chico genio Ken

-hola Ken-lo saludan Kari y Tk

-Ken ¿tu sabes por que Davis esta tan triste?-le pregunta Kari a el chico genio

-no pero... tal vez tu hermano sepa algo- le dice Ken a Kari

-cierto, gracias- el contesta la chica agradecida

-buenos días chicos- dice Davis con mucho animo

- buenos días Davis- le dicen Kari y Ken

-por lo visto ya estas de mejor humor- le dice Tk bromeando

-muy chistoso Tk-le contesta Davis en un tono sarcástico pero riéndose al final

-uhm... Davis ¿quieres ir con nosotros de pues de clases iremos a comprar el nuevo CD de Sonia Strumm?- le pregunta Kari al sucesor del valor

"no puedo aunque Sonia sea una de mis amigas de la infancia ya que Omega dijo que quería enseñarme algo importante"

-lo siento Kari pero no puedo- le dice Davis a Kari dejando a Tk y Ken sorprendidos hasta después de clases

**afuera del salón**

-chicos vamos por Cody y por Yolei- les dice Tk a sus amigos

-si- contestan ambos chicos

-aunque me pregunto ¿por que Davis no nos quiso acompañar?- se pregunta el rubio

-bueno de vio haber tenido sus razones-le dice Kari pensando en que Tai podría tener la respuesta a la tristeza de Dvis

**Minutos después **

minutos después Kari y los demás se reúnen con Yolei y Cody. y deciden tomar un tren para llegar mas pronto a Shibuya

- entonces iremos por el disco- les dice Yolei al llegar con Cody

-así es- le contesta Ken

-bien nos vamos-les dice Kari

- oye Cody que pinas de ella-le pregunta Tk a Cody

- yo opino que Sonia es muy linda-le dice Cody a su amigo rubio

- creo que a los chicos les gusta demasiado esa cantante- dice Gatomon al ver a los chicos felices

-bueno ella es la idol mas famosa de Japón-le dice Armadillomon

-y que hay de Matt- dice Patamon un poco sentido

-si el es bueno pero no tato como Sonia- le contesta Hawkmon

-por cierto creo y escuche que ella vendrá a Japón- les dice Wormon a los digimons pero en ese instante el tren se descompone el tren en el que los chicos viajaban

**mientras con Davis y V-mon**

**-**¿que era lo que querías decirme?-le pregunta Davis a Omega

- pues veras...- le dice la criatura pero es interrumpido por un grito femenino

-!aah¡

-ese grito, yo lo conozco- dijo el líder de los elegidos al reconocer el grito de su (amiga) Kari

-Davis vamos a ver- le dice V-mon mientras avanza

- si, V-mon- dice el chico asintiendo con la cabeza lo que no se imaginaba es que Kari estaría colgando de un vagón del tren que por el mal funcionamiento se había desprendido

-rayos ¿como fue que eso paso?- se pregunta Davis mientras ve el a Kari colgando del tren

-niño ponte tus gafas y mira-le dice Omega a Davis

- para que, V-mon Digievoluciona-le dice Davis a V-mon ignorando a Omega y sacando su D3

_V-mon Digimons a..._

-Davis no puedo- le dice su digimon un poco triste

-porque... porque no puedes- dice Davis a su amigo azul

**mientras con los chicos**

-chicos ayuden a Kari-le dice Tk a los digimons para que ayudaran a su amiga

-hay un problema no podemos digievolucionar-dice Gatomon quien quería digievolucionar para salvar a su amiga

-¿que? ¿porque?-les pregunta Tk a los digimons un poco sorprendido

-no lo sabemos Tk-le dice su compañero digimon

-maldición ahora que-dice Tk molesto al ver que no podía hacer nada

**De regreso con nuestros ****héroes**

**-**maldición , si V-mon no Digievoluciona que puedo hacer-dice Davis desesperado

-pues podrías hacerme caso y ponerte las gafas-le dice Omega aun lado de el

-esta bien pero no se que solucione con eso-le dice Davis al ver que no tenia otra opción y hay es cuando los ve

-¿que diablos es eso?- pregunta el chico al ver unas pequeñas criaturas de casco amarillo y un martillo

-eso niño... es un Virus"llamado MettoTool"-le dice omega a Davis

-¿metto que?-le contesta el chico confundido

-MettoTool, olvídalo pero ese es el menor de nuestros problemas esa chica necesita ayuda vea ese callejón-le contesta Omega al ver a Kari casi apunto de caer del vagón y luego apuntándole a su amigo hacia un callejón

-¿para que?-le pregunta Davis

-solo has lo que te digo- le dice el AM

-ademas traes el D-traser de tu padre ¿o no?-le dice Omega mientras observaba el brazo del chico

-si y eso que- le dice Davis quien seguía pensado en Kari

-solo has lo que te diga- le dice la bestia AM

-de acuerdo mega-le contesta Davis

-bien ahora salta y di "Dempa Hanken Davis Motomiya ON AIR"-le dice omega pero no contó con que V-mon saltara con ellos en ese momento Davis se transforma con un traje de color azul y una "V" amarilla en el pecho como la de Ulforce VeeDramon

-vaya V-mon creo que me veo bien-le dice Davis a su digimon

-ya lo creo, te queda muy bien-le dice su compañero digital

-V-mon que haces en mi mano derecha-dice Davis sorprendido viendo la cara de Raidramon con los colores de V-mon es su mano derecha

-creo que podría decirte eso con la siguiente explicación: veras cuando tu digimon salto cambio la estructura de transformación pero pude unirme a su mente digital para y ahora podre ayudarte con un tutorial para combatir a esas cosas- le dice omega pero en esta ocasión era solo su voz la que se oía

-bien ¿que debo hacer? Mega- le dice Davis a Omega

-primero: recuerdas que en el de D-traser venían una serie de tarjetas-le dice Mega al chico

-si-le contesta el chico mientras asiente con su cabeza

- ¿las traes contigo?-le pregunta Omega a Davis

-claro-vuelve a asentir el chico

-bien salta a ese tren , primero salva ala chica-le dice mega y Davis baja a Kari cargándola en brazos y dejándola en un lugar seguro dejando en ella un leve sonrojo

-bien y ahora-le dice Davis a Omega

-has que V-mon se como una de las cartas-le dice Omega a Davis

-¿quee?-dice V-mon sorprendido al escuchar eso

-solo háganlo-les dice Omega en un tono mandon

-ok-dicen los chicos sin protestar

-V-mon que te parece esta...-dice Davis con una tarjeta de nombre "Sword"

-párese una buena opción-le dice su compañero digital

-bien ahora di Battel Card Prdention y el nombre de la carta-les dice Omega dándoles mas instrucciones

-muy bien listo V-mon, Battle Card Predention "Sword"- dice Davis quien hace que V-mon trage la tarjeta y de la nada en la mano donde estaba V-mon aparece una espada con eso los chicos empiezan a ir encontra de los Virus

**de regreso colo Kari y los demás**

- Kari ¿quien fue el tipo que te salvo?- el pregunta Tk quien va corriendo hacia donde estaba para asegurarse de que no estubíera lastimada

-no lo se, pero... creo que debo ir a agradecerle- dice Kari poniendo la mano en su pecho

-bien te acompañaremos ¿verdad chicos?-les dice Tk a los elegidos

-que bueno que Davis no esta o estaría súper celoso-le murmura Yolei a Cody

-tienes razón Yolei-le dice el pequeño mientras se ríe

-bueno creo que deberíamos ir por nuestros digimons antes no creen-les dice Ken a sus amigos mientras van por sus compañeros

-miren ¿no es ese?- dice Cody señalando al nuevo héroe de los elgidos

"es el pero ¿porque siento como si lo conociera?"

-uhm... disculpa- le dice Kari un poco apenada

-oh "diablos no puedo decir nada por que ella supuesta mente no me conoce"-dice Davis pero recuerda que no puede dejar que sus amigos sepan sobre su nueva vida de héroe

-gracias... por salvarme-le dice la elegida de la luz con un poco de pena

-oh de... de nada-le contesta el héroe de traje azul

-disculpa pero ¿podemos saber tu nombre?, nosotros queremos agradecerte por haber salvado a nuestra amiga- le dice Tk mientras le pregunta al héroe su nombre para saber quien era quien había salvado a su amiga

-mi nombre... mi nombre es... es... "tengo que pensar en algo" es... Mega-dice el guerrero de traje azul con mucho nerviosismo hasta que...

-oye tu Mega Man espera tienes que responder unas cuantas preguntas de la policía de Odaiba-uno de los oficiales de la policía de Odaiba

-chico vámonos -le dice Omega a Davis

-si- le contesta Davis y desaparece mientras volaba por un camino de ondas Dempa

**esa noche**

**-**oye muy bien para tu primer día pero... Mega Man-le dice Omega a Davis

-si Davis ¿que con ese nombre?- le pregunta V-mon

-bueno es que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió además no suena tan mal. de ahora en adelante somos el equipo Mega Man- dice Davis mientras pone su mano en el centro

-bien-contesta V-mon y Omega mientras V-mon pone la mano arriba de la de Davis


	3. el cuervo de plata Pt1

cap 3 el cuervo de plata pt1: raven steell aparece

-bien listo para la prueba Davis-le dice omega al chico castaño

-si, pero si la trasformación cambio gracias a V-mon por lo que deberíamos tener una nueva frase-le dice Davis al Dempa alienígena

-¿como cual Davis?-le pregunta su digimon

-Digicode Henkan Davis Motomiya ON AIR-dice Davis mientras alza el brazo y el nuevo héroe de Odaiba aparece

-¿y bien?- les dice Omega a los chicos

-se siente como si fuera mas fuerte, mas rápido y mi corazón late con fuerza-le contesta Davis

-bueno es hora de tu entrenamiento Mega Man-le dice Omega con animo

-¿mega man?-le dice Davis confundido

-si Davis, ese fue el nombre que le dijiste a Kari y a los otros- le dice la mano derecha de mega man (V-mon)

-bueno vamos-les dice Omega mientras los lleva a varios lugares a toda velocidad

-woow esto es increíble- dice Davis mientras volaba por toda Odaiba a toda velocidad

-lo se-dice V-mon quien no ceeía que el solo pudiera volar ten rápido como Imperialdramon

-cuando te unes con un un alíen Dempa puedes ir por todas las ondas, ademas de que podrás llegar a cual quier lugar mas rápido de lo que imaginas-le dice Omega presumiendo

-eso suena fantástico-le dicen Davis y V-mon a Omega

* * *

**ese día Davis no había ido a clase por que quería entrenar con mega y V-mon**

**mientras en la escuela**

-quisiera ver de nuevo a Mega Man-dice Kari mientras veía al cielo con un sonrojo

-oye Kari ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Tk mientras le movía su mano de izquierda a derecha en frente de su cara par que reaccionara

-¿no creen que es fabuloso?-dice Kari mientras su sonrojo se hacia mas grande

-aunque yo me pregunto ¿quien será?-les dice Cody a sus amigos

-me pregunto... ¿donde estará ahora?-dice Kari mientras veía hacia el cielo

-creo que alguien esta enromada- dice Yolei en un tono bromista

-... "yo quisiera saber ¿donde esta mi amigo?"- es lo único en lo que pensaba Ken

**de regreso con Mega man**

-y así es como se hace ya empezaras a acostumbrarte le dice Omega a Davis quien parecía divertirse

-oye Mega... ¿acerca de mi papá?-le pregunta Davis a su amigo alíenigena

-vaya si que eres necio ya te dije que no se nada- le dice Omega a Davis mientras ocultaba la verdad

-¡aaahh!-grita Davis al ver que habia a ser estrellado frente a un tren

-pero si seras tonto recuerda que eres parte del mundo de las ondas Dempa-le dice Mega a Davis mientras logran atravesar el tren

-oh es cierto es solo que... no lo recordaba- le dice Davis rascándose con la cabeza

**mientras en Akmen...**

**-**ya te vas a casa Mashiro- le dice Riku a un hombre que tenia una maleta que sacaba de su oficina

**-**Riku-san. No, yo... solo...-le contesta el hombre con una voz temblorosa

**-**no me digas que por fin has terminado tu invento-le dice Riku feliz a su amigo

-no no es eso, además no tiene que ver contigo yo tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera en mi tiempo libre-le contesta el hombre mientras agarra su maleta firmemente

-no digas eso Mashiro ademas Riku solo estaba preocupado por ti-le dice uno de los empleados que había visto lo sucedido

**de regreso con Mega Man**

-Creo que eso es todo ademas deberíamos ir a casa o ¿no?-le dice V-mon

-Espera un segundo quiero ver a un amigo-le contesta Davis

-oh esta bien- le contesta su brazo mientras van en dirección a Akmen

* * *

-por favor dejen de verme así-les decía Mashiro mientras agarraba su maleta

* * *

-es es el señor Riku pero... me pregunto ¿que estará pasando?-dice mega man quien estaba viendo todo desde afuera de una ventana pero no podía oír nada

* * *

-oye Mashiro-le dice Riku preocupado ya que el lo consideraba como un amigo

-basta, no quiero que me hagan un interrogatorio-le contesta Mashioro mientras corre hacia su auto con su maleta

-que le pasa no fuiste tu el que le dio trabajo en este lugar - le dice el empleado que estaba con el

-esta bien déjalo-dice Riku un poco triste

-¿que?-le contesta su compañero de trabajo sorprendido

-veras... Mashiro siempre fue rechazado al igual que sus inventos e ideas, además la persona que el admiraba le robo su ultimo invento por eso... el perdió la confianza de todos. Es un poco triste... no tener a nadie en quien confiar- le cuenta a su empleado la historia de Mashiro mientras este se alejaba en su auto seguido por Mega man

* * *

**mientras tanto con Mega man**

- ¿los humanos son criaturas muy problemáticas, no crees?. el dice Omega a Davis

-si- le contesta el chico

-aunque a mi eso no me interesa... por que tu eres diferente Davis, después de todo yo tengo que cuidarlos-dice el alíen al referirse a el y a V-mon

-oye- contestan los chicos pero no se dan cuenta y chocan contra un edificio

-¡ouch!- luego unos cuantos Virus unos Metto Tools, 3 Hot Roader

-creo que esta seria buena para una pelea de practica listos chicos- les dice Omega a los chicos

-nosotros nacimos listos ¿verdad Vee?- le dice Davis a Omega

-tu lo dijiste Davis- le contesta su digimon

-Battle Card Predention "sword"- lugeo de usar la espada Davsi a leja a los Roaders y usa otra carta

-Battle Card Predention "Air Spread"-después de eso se le termina el poder y aterriza cerca de unas montañas

-Cada vez vas mejorando- le dice Omega a su amigo humano

-gracias Mega-le dice el chico castaño

-realmente hemos progresado-le dice V-mon a Mega

-chicos, tanto los AM como los FM podemos poseer un cuerpo con sentimientos pobres tal como un corazón roto,malvados e incluso débiles, y tomar control de esa persona-les comenta Omega sobre algo que podría cambiar su vida

-¿controlar personas?-le pregunta Davis

-si, los FM planean destruir la Tierra pondrán sus ojos en las persona con corazones así-les dice mega con un tono serio para que no bajaran la guardia

-entonces tu...- dice V-mon sorprendido

-no yo no puedo controlar tu corazón tu y tu padre son... diferentes-dice mega al recordar que ya había conocido al padre del chico

-mi papá, así que tu lo conoces Mega-dice Davis al querer sacarle información al alíen

-ye te lo había dicho no se nada-le vuelve a mentir a Davis

-Davis ese ¿no es Mashiro?-le pregunta V-mon a su compañero al ver a un hombre en la punta de un risco apunto de tirarse

-ese es Mashiro-le contesta Davis sorprendido al ver que el hombre se iba a tirar de un risco

-lo logre, este invento si funciona ja ja ja- dice el hombre mientras de una mochila color plateada salían dos alas como las de un ave

-y es mio todo mio ja ja ja- dice Mashiro quien se divertía como niño

-¿que le pasa ese sujeto?- pregunta Davis

-creo que se esta divirtiendo mucho- dice V-mon mientras ellos ven a Mashiro volando con su invento

* * *

-esta onda... es similar a la mía. Te encontré... dice un aura de color morada en forma de ave quien ríe malvada mente

Continuara...


	4. el cuervo de plata Pt 2

**nota del autor: a partir de ahora la frase sera:_ DIGI-HENKAN. _creo que suena mejor pero ustedes digan **

* * *

cap 4 El cuervo de plata pt2

-lo logre, este invento si funciona ja ja ja- dice el hombre mientras de una mochila color plateada salían dos alas como las de un ave

-y es mio todo mio ja ja ja- dice Mashiro quien se divertía como niño

-¿que le pasa ese sujeto?- pregunta Davis

-creo que se esta divirtiendo mucho- dice V-mon mientras ellos ven a Mashiro volando con su invento

-es un éxito- dice el joven científico

* * *

esta onda... es similar a la mía. Te encontré... dice un aura de color morada en forma de ave quien ríe malvada mente

* * *

-¿que? sin combustible- dice el joven inventor quien luego empieza a caer

-¡oh, no! se ha caído-dice Davis preocupado por el joven inventor

-oh las cosa se han puesto interesantes-dice Mega con un tono burlón

-oye no digas tonterías-le dice V-mon a Mega

-Mashiro-san, Mashiro-san-grita el chico y su compañero digital

-uuf

-que suerte tienes de no haberte lastimado ese árbol te atrapo muy bien-le dice Davis al joven inventor que parecía no estar herido

-Gracias ¿tu eres el amigo de Riku, Davis, no es así? aunque ¿por que estas aquí eso es muy sospechoso...? ¡quizás eres un espía que trata de robar mis precioso inventos!-le dice Mashiro quien de la nada empieza a desconfiar a Davis

-¿que locuras dices?-dice Davis al joven inventor

-claro que no tu quieres robar las "Raven Wings" que construí le dice Mashiro a Davis en ese momento sus estómagos rugen

-ja ja ja perece que tenemos hambre toma-le dice Davis mientras parte un pedazo de chocolate a lamitad

-uhm...

-vaya sospechas de todo-le dice Davis en un tono amable

-simplemente no puedo confiar en los demás, se que hay gente buena en el mundo pero... Gracias-le dice Mashiro

* * *

-¿estas seguro que no quieres que te lleve?-le pregunta Mashiro a Davis

-no, V-mon y yo podemos ir a casa solos-le contesta Davis

-bueno Gracias por todo-le dice el joven inventor mientras avanza en su automóvil

-valla que Davis es un buen chico-dice el joven inventor

-en serio crees que es bueno confiar así de fácil en la gente-dice una voz misteriosa

-es cierto la amabilidad lo hace más sospechoso...- dice Mashiro al desconfiar de Davis

-bien- dice la vos del FM quien había convencido a Mashiro

-pero... ¿de quien es esa voz?- pregunta Mashiro luego ve un ave color morada en el espejo retrovisor del auto y luego una luz enceguece el auto haciendo que el tenga un accidente

* * *

**de regreso con Davis/Mega man**

-simplemente no lo comprendo di tenían hambre por que compartieron su comida- le dice Maga a Davis

-bueno es como Davis dice "es bueno ayudar a los que lo necesiten"-le contesta V-mon al AM

-si tu lo dices...-le contesta el alienígena mientras pensaba

"aunque ese sujeto me recuerda a un FM que suele parecerse a el"

* * *

**mientras con Mashiro**

-quien eres tu- el pregunta Mashiro a la voz

-yo yo soy Rave, soy un amigo tuyo del planeta FM-le dice el alíen FM quien se materializo frente a el

-¿amigo?... - pregunta el joven inventor

-así es no te preocupes yo sanare las heridas de tu corazón... ahora seamos uno- dice Rave mientras tramaba un plan maligno

* * *

**al día siguiente**

-¿que? Mashiro usaba el "Rave Wing" ¿eso es verdad Davis?-le pregunta Riku a Davis

-si y fue increíble- le contesta el chico

-ya lo creo-le dice Vimon afirmando lo que había visto

-ya veo, bien- dice Riku mientras corre a hablar con Mashiro

-oye Mashiro Davis me dijo todo y felicidades-le dice abriendo la puerta de su pequeño laboratorio

* * *

mientras Davis salia pero se encontró con una sorpresa

-¿que hacen aquí chicos?-pregunta Davis al ver a sus amigos fuera de Akmen

-¿que haces aquí Davis?-le pregunta Kari al líder del grupo

-con que aquí era donde estabas-dice Yolei quien sale por detrás de Kari

-tal vez por eso no fue a la escuela-dice Cody en tono de broma

-bueno ustedes no me han respondido-les dice Davis tratando de cambiar el tema

-oh cierto mi hermano nos trajo-le dice Tk mientras señalaba a Matt quien cuidaba a los digimons

-¿y tu?- le pregunta el rubio

-yo...

* * *

-de ninguna manera tu quieres robarme mi trabajo y presentarlo como tuyo- dice el joven inventor asustado

-no te equivocas. si, tu presentas esto seras el ingeniero técnico-mecánico mas famoso del mundo-le dice Riku a su amigo

-¿como sabes de mi invento?- le pregunta Mashiro

-bueno todos lo saben porque eres malo ocultando las cosas-lo dice por error si saber la gravedad de sus palabras

-ya veo, así que estas tratando de robar mi invento- dice el joven inventor volviendo a sacar conclusiones

-Mashiro- dice Riku tratando de calmar a su amigo

-así es este mundo esta lleno de basura traicionera y tu deber es eliminarlos-le dice Rave tratando de convencerlo y al hacerlo este se transforma

* * *

-¿que? ¿una explcion en Akmen?-dice Davis muy sorprendido

-¿que demonios es eso?-dice Kari al ver a un nuevo enemigo

-es Rave-dice Omega en vos baja para que solo Davis y V-mon lo oyeran y fueran aun escondite para trasformarse

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunta V-mon

-se podría decir que es una migo del planeta FM y lo que es pero se con vino con un humano- dice Omega sorprendido

-¿se convino?-le pregunta Davis a mega

-Riku, prepárate para MORIR. tu laboratorio sera tu tumba- le dice Rave/Mashiro

-Riku-san-dice Davis quien lo ve salir con un empleado y por lo vito RiKu se había lastimado el tobillo

-Davis-dice Riku al ver al hijo de su amigo y contarle lo sucedido

-tengo que detenerlo... tengo que detener a Mashiro-san-dice Davis mientras se va con V-mon

-Davis-le grita Riku pra detenerlo pero el chico no lo escucha

-Mega, V-mon es hora del Digi Hanken- les dice Davsi a sus amigos

-no tienes por que decirnos lo 2 veces- le dicen V-mon y Omega

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN! ¡DAVIS MOTOMIYA ON-AIR!**_

-Detente Rave- dice Mega man apuntando su Rock-Buster

* * *

-ese no es...-dice Yolei al identificar a Mega man

-Mega man- dice Kari quien estaba emocionada

* * *

-¿tu no eres Omega?-dice Rave al ver la cara en el brazo del chico

-y pensar que me encontraría contigo en este lugar Rave-dicen Mega/V-mon quienes eran uno

-ahora me llamo Steel Rave. fue un placer conocerte, Omega. ahora se bueno y entrégame la llave-presumiendo y pidiendo que le entregaran la llave

-sobre mi canino cadáver-dice el brazo del chico

-entonce te destruiré junto con todos lo traidores que están aquí "Rave Feather"-le contesta Steel Rave mientras le lanza una ráfaga de plumas cortantes mientras Mega man las esquiva y quedando cara acara para un enfrentamiento mortal...

Continuara...


	5. Cap 5 el cuervo de plata parte 3

** _Nota del autor:_mas adelante podre el porque los digimons no puede evolucionar**

* * *

Cap 5 El cuervo de plata Pt 3

* * *

**lejos de la batalla**

-señor dicen que 2 ondas Denpa están luchando en Akmen- le dice un sujeto del departamento de policía al jefe de policía Jager

-De seguro es Mega man- dice Jager mientras el seguía con su obsescion de atrapar a Mega man

* * *

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN! ¡DAVIS MOTOMIYA ON-AIR!**_

-Detente Rave- dice Mega man apuntando su Rock-Buster

-"Rave Feather"-le contesta Steel Rave mientras le lanza una ráfaga de plumas cortantes mientras Mega man las esquiva y quedando cara acara para un enfrentamiento mortal.

* * *

-oh Mega man ha sido...- dice Kari al ver una pequeña rasgadura en la armadura de Mega man

-rayos, su fuerza es la misma-dice Tk al ver que ambos eran veloces y que estaban relamente heridos

-ese sujeto llamado Rave, si que es fuerte- dice Yolei quien veía la pele sin pestañear

-chicos intenten ayudarles- les dice Matt los digimons

-no podemos por que por alguna razón no podemos evolucionar- le contesta Patamon

-Maldición- dice el chico al saber que no podían hacer nada

* * *

-¿que pasa Davis?estas muy blando-le dice Omega/V-mon al ver que el chico no daba su 100%

-pero... si yo derroto a Mashiro-san, entonces El...-le contesta el chico pensando que si lo derrotaba Mashiro dejaría de existir

-créeme la única forma de salvarlo es derrotándolo-le dice Mega para tranquilizarlo

-¿derrotarme? ni sueñes-les contesta Rave mientras les lanza una ráfaga de "Rave Feathers"

-_**BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "GATLIN** **GUN"**- _dice Mega man mientras que su mano se convierte en una ametralladora y acierta sus disparos en contra de Rave

* * *

-vamos Mega man-dice Kari al ver que su héroe iba ganando

-vamos acaba con el-dice Tk apoyando a Mega man

-sigue disparando-le grita Cody/armadillomon

-así se hace-le grita Yolei/hawkmon

-Mega man y el otro sujeto ríndanse pacíficamente-le dice Jager

* * *

**De regreso ala batalla**

-terminaste, ahora voy yo... "_**Rave Twister**_"- mientras cra un tornado de color negro que atrapa a Mega man para luego azotarlo contra el piso

-_**"Aves migratorias"**_- dice Rave mientras 3 pequeñas aves van a pelear contra Mega man y lo golpean

-son muy rápidos- dice el chico mientras les disparaba con su Rock-Buster pero fallaba

-je je, juega con mis sirvientes Mega man mientras Yo...- dice Malvadamente Rave mientras este Va al espacio

-Rave Steel se esta...-dice Davis/Megaman mientras es golpeado por una de las aves pequeñas

* * *

-Mega, Rave ha... quiero decir Mashiro ha...- dice Davis/mega man al ver a Rave alejarse

* * *

**mientras en Akmen**

-Riku el satélite viejo y abandonado...- dice uno de los trabajadores asustado

-¿que? ¿que pasa con el?- le pregunta Riku

-se aproxima a la tierra...-dice el empleado asustado al terminar su frase

-¿Que?- dice Riku espantado al enterase de la noticia

* * *

-Mashiro tenia un plan para su venganza pero usarlo ahora... es una excelente idea ja ja ja-dice Rave mientras ríe malvadamente

* * *

-¿que demonios un satélite?-dice Davsi/Mega man al ver un pequeño punto acercándoce a la tierra

-no puede ser que se este acercando- dice Jager al ver el punto cada ves más cerca de la tierra

* * *

**de regreso en la Tierra**

-solo quedan 7 min con 35 seg para el impacto. todos, váyanse de aquí-dice Riku mientras hace que todos evacuen la zona

-váyanse pronto de aquí-dice Jager a los niños elegidos

-Tal parece que Rave esta controlando el satélite... vamos-dice Omega/V-mon a Davis

-¿pero como?- pregunta el chico

-usando el mismo método que el uso- le dice Omega a Davis

-ya veo, usando el Wave Road podemos ir al satélite en cuestión de minutos- el contesta Davis al escuchar el plan de Omega y llega al satélite

* * *

**mientras en el ****satélite**

-no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino Mega man- dice Rave quien aparece frente a Mega man

-esto solo esta comenzando voy a destruir este mundo lleno de traidores-le dice Mashiro/Rave a Davis mientras una imagen del joven inventor aparece frente a el

-Mashiro-san- dice el chico preocupado por el joven inventor

* * *

**mientras en las instalaciones de Akmen**

-rayos no puedo tomar el control del satélite-dice Riku al meter una tarjeta en el sistema de mando

-y solo quedan 6 minutos-vuelve a decir Riku muy nervioso

* * *

**De regreso con Mega man**

-Mashiro-san por que... ¿porque no puedes creer en las personas?-le pregunta Davis al joven inventor

-no te has dado cuenta la traición es un factor normal en los seres humanos todos incluyendo tus amigos algún día te traicionaran-dice Rave/Mashiro

-cállate, si la traición fuera parte de la naturalez-a humana ¿entonces como llamas a lo que Davis hizo?-le dice Omega enojado

-oye Omega-le dice el chico tratando de calmar al alíen

-no me digas que lo olvidaste. Este tonto compartió su comida contigo, aun cuando se moría de hambre-le contesta el alíen molesto. hasta que Mashiro recuerda esos momentos en que Davis le ofreció su amistad

-¿que? mi cuerpo se debilita-Dice Rave al ver que su cuerpo se sentía mas débil

-Rave se esta debilitando-dice Davis

-ahora Davis-le contesta V-mon/Omega

-_**BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "CANNON"-**_dice Mega man/Davis al usar una tarjeta y cambiar a V-mon a un cañón azul

-ni lo pienses-dice Rave al esquivar el golpe de Mega man

-_**Rave Twister**_- dice Rave al usar su ataque en contra de mega man

-fire- dice Mega man al disparas por segunda vez y poder acertar

-Mashiro-san-dice Davis al ver que por fin había ganado o eso parecía

-Davis tu amistad fue verdadera, me ciento como un idiota al no haber creído en ti-le dice Mashiro al joven elegido

-Mashiro-san-le dice Davis a su amigo pero... en ese momento Rave hacia vuelto a tomar el control

-aaah-grita el joven invento al trasformarse en Rave steel

-ah Mashiro -san-dice Davis al ver a su amigo transformado en Rave otra vez

-rayos, aun esta Vivo-dice Omega

-Rave Steel- dice Davis sorprendido

-este sujeto es mas fácil de controlar y como veras lo usare un poco más. Mega man algún día terminaremos esto... - dice el Rave/Mashiro y se va a la tierra

-espera... -le dice Davis y trata de ir tras el pero...

-Davis primero el satélite-le dice V-mon/Omega ya que rea mas importante controlar el satélite

* * *

**mientras en Akmen**

- solo quedan 3 min-dice Riku cada ves mas nervioso

* * *

**de regreso con mega man**

-y ¿como lo detengo?-le pregunta Davis a Omega/V-mon

-ahora que ha ganado mas velocidad es mas difícil detenerlo-dice Omega /V-mon y en ese momento

-eso es-dice Davis al tener una idea

* * *

**en la tierra**

-uff- dice Riku al ver al satélite desviándose

-¿Mega man será amigo o enemigo?- se pregunta Jager

* * *

**esa tarde**

-No te preocupes. Rave esta aquí por la llave así que tendremos otra oportunidad-le dice Omega a Davis tratando de que el chico no se preocupara

-¿y que es exactamente esa llave?-le pregunta Davis a Omega

-no tiene nada que ver contigo... no te preocupes-le dice Omega para calmarlo

-Mashiro san... yo te salvaré-dice Davis mientras el y V-mo ven el ocaso

CONTINUARA...


	6. Capitulo 6 la erupción de Bull

despues de las batallas contra Diaboromon se crearon 3 satélites para contener a los digimons agresivos y dejarle menos trabajo a los elegidos. los satelites creados fueron el Leo, Pegaso y Dragón y a la vez se utilizaban para para detectar problemas mundiales. también se creo una barrera digital para que los digimons malignos no pudieran atacar pero... una Raza de alíens los FM empezaron a atacar la tierra causando una inestabilidad en las sondas digitales y a la ves problemas en la evolución de los digimons que abitaban la tierra.

hasta que un día un chico llamado Davis Motomiya y su digimon V-mon deciden unir sus fuerzas con el fugitivo espacial, Omega y con el Digi-Henkan para convertirse en Mega man y salvar el mundo de sus atacantes

* * *

Cap 6: La erupción de Bull

-¡ah! ¡que aburrimiento, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido!-dice mega gritando desde el D-transer del chico

-oye Mega guarda silencio apenas mamá y Jun saben sobre la existencia de V-mon no se que que pasa si te ven- le dice Davis para que el alíen guardara silencio

-Davis ¿que sucede? le pregunta la mamá de Davis a su hijo

-si, ¿con quien hablas?- le pregunta Jun quien había visto a Davis comportarse extraño desde hace unos días

-con nadie mamá y estoy bien torpe- dice el chico encubriéndose

-¿oh enserio? esta bien-dice su madre al creer en la mentira del chico

-cállate enano-le dice Jun quien luego sale de su casa molesta

-oye Davis estoy aburrido por que no salimos a aplastar unos cuantos Virus-le dice Omega a Davis para salir a divertirse

-no puedo en estos momentos estoy pasando unos apuntes que Ken me paso así que no-le contesta Davis al estar escribiendo unos apuntes en su cuaderno ya que el chico había dejado de ir a la escuela para entrenar como Mega man y usaba los apuntes de su amigo para estudiar en su casa

-bueno entonces Davis vamos a ese lugar llamado "escuela"- le dice Omega a Davis

-si Davis, yo también tengo ganas de ver a los chicos- le dice V-mon ya que tenia tempo de no ver a los digimons de los chicos

-todos los humanos están ahí, incluyendo a esos chicos del accidente del tren-le dice Omega a Davis al tratar de convencerlo de que fuera a la escuela

-eso... es verdad pero...-dice Davis pero el chico tenia otras cosas en mente, ya que el pensaba que su padre podrida estar vivo y que algún día encontraría la forma de volver a verlo

-Tengo ganas de ir, Vamos, Vamos- dice Omega mientras alguien mas se unía a la conversación para hacer que Davis fuera a la escuela

-si, Vamos Davis- le dice V-mon pera convencerlo de asistir a clase y los dos insistieron tanto día como noche hasta que el no tubo opción

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-me pregunto si... ¿Davis ira a la escuela hoy?- decía Kari mientras ella y el resto de los elegidos pasaba cerca del departamento de Davis

-no te preocupes siempre hay un mañana- dice Tk tratando de animarla un poco ya que el tiempo había pasado

-si, pero... ya han pasado muchas mañanas-dice Cody en tono de broma

-aunque...-dice Ken quien ya había escuchado una pequeña noticia sobre el padre de Davis

-Ya me voy-dice Davis quien se había levantado con unas ojeras terribles y paso como si nada y sin saludar a sus amigos

-bueno la verdad no se como pero el enano dijo que iría a la escuela-les dice Jun a los elegidos quienes al ver a Davis se sorprenden mucho

* * *

**mientras con Davis**

-vaya con que esto es una escuela-dice Omega

-¿que no la viste cundo estábamos en la Wave Road?- le pregunta el chico

-nop- le contesta el AM

-vaya que es despistado no lo crees- le dice V-mon al alíen

* * *

**Dentro de el salón**

-bueno ya te traje ahora guarda silencio y tu también-les dice Davis a V-mon y a Mega

-si, ya entendimos-dicen los 2 pero V-mon tenia cara de regañado

-Davis, por fin tu y V-mon han regresado-le dice Kari feliz minutos después...

-Davis, si hay algo que no entiendas, pregunta por favor- le dice la maestra a su nuevo alumno

-si-dice el chico bostezando

-se lo encargo mucho Presidenta- le dice la maestra a Kari quien debido a sus altas notas se había vuelto la presidenta de la clase

-bien déjemelo a mi -le contesta Kari a su maestra

-bien, entonces comencemos-dice la profesora

**minutos después...**

-oye chico esto es aburrido- dice omega desde el transer

**10 min después**

-esto es realmente aburrido-vuelve a decir el alíen mientras que el chico tapaba su transer con una mano

**10 min después**

-ah que aburrimiento esto no es diferente a tu casa ¿que todas las escuelas son así de aburridas?-vuelve a decir el alíen

-oye prometiste quedarte callado-le dice Davis al alíen pero este se harta y se va

-¿Davis sucede algo?- le pregunta la maestra a Davis

-no... no es nada- dice el chico muy nerviosamente

* * *

-¿bueno adonde se habrá ido?- dice Davis mientras se pregunta donde podría estar Omega

-buena pregunta-le dice v-mon pero entonces...

-¿así que que aquí estabas? Toma aquí están los apuntes de esta semana-le dice Kari mientras se acerca a hacia el chico

-gracias pero... estoy bien- le contesta Davis eso hace que Tk, Ken y Cody se sorprendan

-oye Kari te esta ofreciendo ayuda y vas a negar su ayuda-le dice Tk al ver el extraño comportamiento de el chico

-¿me perdí de algo Tk?- le pregunta Cody a su amigo

-¿tal vez este molesto con ella?-le dice Armadillomon a Cody

-no lo creo como va a estar molesto con alguien que no has visto en semanas-le dice Gatomon dando un punto claro

-buen punto- le dice Ken a sus amigo

-uhm...- dicen los chicos mientras piensan

-Davis las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí Vamos te daré un recorrido-le dice Kri mientras toma al chico de la mano y lo lleva a dar un paseo por el campus

* * *

**en el planetari****o**

-woow- dice Davis al ver un planetraio tan grande

-¿quieres intentarlo?- le dice Kari mientras le enseñaba como usar los instrumentos

-si- le dice Davis mientras asiente con su cabeza

-y ahora ¿que rayos le pasa a Kari?- dice Tk mientras no le quitaba los ojos a esos dos

-estas celoso...- le contesta Ken queriendo hacer una broma

-No-le dice Tk

-vamos ademas recuerda que no lo ha vito en mucho tiempo, no hay por que estar celoso-le contesta Cody quien también le decide hacerle una broma al rubio

-Tal vez tengas razón y... no estoy celoso-dice el chico rubio molesto por las bromas de sus amigos

* * *

**mientras con Omega**

-diablos que aburrido fue estar con ellos hay adentro es increíble que los humanos hagan esto para avanzar en sus conocimientos- dice Mega quejándose

-no hay duda de que esa señal de gran cantidad de energía es ta aquí-dice Jager quien parecía estar siguiendo las ondas de Mega

-Maldición- dice el Alíen mientras este escapa

* * *

- no cabe duda esta gran cantidad de energía es de...-dice una aura de color roja

-uuff... casi me atrapan que molestos son esos sujetos-dice mega antes de ser atacado por un FM

-ahrr- dice le aura roja mientras ataca a Mega

-tú... Tú eres... Bull- dice Mega al identificar el aura de color roja

-Omega, ¿como diablos te atreves a traicionarnos?, vamos entrégame la llave ahora- le dice Bull a Mega

-claro... que no acaso me crees un estúpido-le dice este haciendo una pequeña broma

-entonces tendré que vencerte aquí y ahora -le dice el Denpa Toro después de hacer un pequeño berrinche

* * *

**De regreso con los elegidos**

- bueno creo que si haces esto...- dice Davis tratando de lucirse un poco y al picar unos cuantos botones sale una gran constelación en el observatorio de la escuela

-woow, asombroso-dice Kari sorprendida

-Uhm... Kari ¿que hacemos con esto?-le pregunta Tk a su amiga tratando de interrumpir

-uhm... por que no los llevas al escritorio de Davis-le dice la elegida d la luz mientras seguía contemplando la constelación

-pe... pero...- dice Tk un poco triste pero Ken va para animarlo

-No te preocupes por eso yo le preste mis apuntes, no creo que le falten mucho. mejor vamos a dejarlos en un casillero- le dice el ex-emperador tratando de animarlo

-bueno...-dice el chico rubio

* * *

minutos después... los chicos salen y mientras se oye una explosión

-¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Kari al ver una portería de la escuela derretida

-Kari mira-le dice Cody al ver un par de chispas aparecer y desaparecer

-no me digas que...-dice Davis al ver que era Omega

-odio que tengas razón Davis-dice V-mon quien al igual que el chico poseía la habilidad de ver a los AM y FM

-ja ja ja. Sabes que soy el mas fuerte del planeta FM. ¡estas perdido!- dice el Toro FM

-ja ja ja. si, ese es todo tu poder... entonces yo ganare con mucha facilidad ademas... RECUERDA QUE... YO SOY EL MAS RÁPIDO -le contesta Omega al conectar unos cuantos golpes

-me pregunto... adonde habrán ido los demás- dice Tk mientras caminaba con su digimon por la escuela

*prooft*

-¿patamon viste eso?- le dice Tk al ver una figura extraña que parecía un toro

-si, y cabo recordar que no puedo evolucionar, ¿tk?-le dice su compañero digimon para darle una mala noticia

-si lo se-dicen ambos y luego salen corriendo

-¿esos no son... Tk y Patamon?-dice Kari al ver a los chicos corriendo pero no sabia de que

-grrrar

-cuidado...- le grita Davis pero fue demasiado a tarde... el rubio fue poseído por Bull

-grrrar-

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN TK TAKAISHI! ¡ON AIR!**_

-Volcanic Bull- grita un denpa humano con aspecto de toro

-oh no...- dice Davis preocupado

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta Kari

-**_"Fire_ Breath"-**dice Bull mientra atacaba a Omega

-ahag

-rayos- dice Davis al ver a Mega siendo atacado por Bull

-¿que etas pasando?-le pregunta Cody pero después Volcanic Bull aparece frente a ellos

-eso... eso es... Tk. me temo que el fue poseído por un monstruo- les dice Davis tratando de ocultar su secreto

-¿que?...-dice Kari sorprendida

-y ahora que, nuestros digimon no pueden digievolucionar...- les dice Cody para preocupar los más

CONTINUARA...


	7. capitulo 7 Volcanic Bull

**anteriormente**

-grrrar

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN TK TAKAISHI! ¡ON AIR!**_

-Volcanic Bull- grita un denpa humano con aspecto de toro

-oh no...- dice Davis preocupado

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta Kari

-**_"Fire_**** Breath"-**dice Bull mientra atacaba a Omega

-ahag

-rayos- dice Davis al ver a Mega siendo atacado por Bull

-¿que etas pasando?-le pregunta Cody pero después Volcanic Bull aparece frente a ellos

-eso... eso es... Tk. me temo que el fue poseído por un monstruo- les dice Davis tratando de ocultar su secreto

-¿que?...-dice Kari sorprendida

-y ahora que, nuestros digimon no pueden digievolucionar...- les dice Cody para preocupar los más

* * *

cap 7 El violento Volcanic Bull

**mientras tanto... **

-me pregunto ¿donde esta...?-se pregunta Jager quien estaba buscando a mega desde el capitulo pasado

-jefe hay un disturbio serca de la escuela primará Odaiba- le dice uno de los policías a Jager

-bien-le contesta y dirige su patrulla asía la escuela

* * *

**de regreso con los chicos**

-¡imposible! ¿ese es Tk?-dice Kair asustada

-Maldición Bull como sabes lo de la fusión-dice omega todo adolorido

-cállate basura mi nombre es Volcanic Bull- le contesta Bull

-Volcanic Bull-dice Davis sorprendido al ver al rubio tras formado en un toro de color naranja

-eh ¿que pasa Davis?-le pregunta Cody

-"**Fire Breath"- **le dice Bull mientras les dispara a los chicos haciendo que Kari y Cody corran

-V-mon /Omega- les dice Davis al ver a sus amigos

_****__**¡DIGI-HENKAN DAVIS MOTOMIYA! ¡ON AIR!**_

-con que tu también puede hacer la fusión Omega-dice Bull riéndose

-te equivocas ahora nosotros somos Mega man-le dice Omega a Bull

-oye mega ¿que le paso a Tk?-le pregunta Davis

-bueno... para se preciso el ellos se unieron y ahora el forma parte de su fuente de poder, lo mismo que paso con Rave-le contesta el Alíen

-eso quiere decir...- dice V-mon al alíen

-si, que si no lo derrotamos no volverá a la normalidad-le contesta Omega

-bien, si lo que quieres es pelear entonces aceptare tu reto Bull- el dice Davis /Mega man

-ja ja ja tú, derrotarme no me hagas reír. te derrotare y recuperare la llave-le contesta Bull/Tk

-**"Bull Takle"- **dice Bull pero falla en su ataque

-**"Bull Takle"- **dice Bull pero vuelve a fallar en su ataque

-**"Bull Takle"- **dice Bull pero otra vez falla en su ataque haciendo que Kari y Cody corran ya que ellos aun no podían ver a los denpa humanos

-¿que rayos pasa aquí?-dice Kari mientras ella y Cody corrían con sus digimons

-vaya que es rápido- dice Bull molesto al fallar 3 veces su ataque

-Heh, ya veo que aunque estés aliado a un humano con la Henkan sigues solo confiando en tu fuerza y dar golpes sin sentido. tus ataques son demasiado predecibles- le contesta Omega riendo se de el

-¿que dijiste?-dice el toro mas molesto que antes solo para después poder atacar a Mega man

-**"Volcanic Punch"**

-Davis es hora- le dice mega a Davis al ver una abertura en el ata que de Bull

-**"Rock Buster"**

-maldito... seas...-dice Bull quien tenia unos pequeños rasguños

-ya... no... puedo... correr... mas- dice Kari quien buscaba una salida para escapar pero no lograba encontrar ninguna ya que la pelea había bloqueado la mayoría. hasta que...

_**BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "SWORD"**_

-ese es... mega man-dice Kari al poder ver a su héroe ya que el cho que con el poder de la carta y con el alíen hizo que las ondas se fuera visibles para el ojo humano

-vayan se ya-les grita Mega man/Davis para que salieran ilesos de ese lugar

-si- le contestan sus amigos

-ahgrrr- ruge Bull mientras lanza al chico por los cielos

-oha- grita Mega man /Davis mientras saca una Carta

_**BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "CANNON"**_

-ahora veras Mega man...- le dice Bull quien se apresura y toma de rehén a Kari

-¡Kari!- grita Cody al ver a su amiga siendo Raptada por Bull

-maldito... tomo a tu amiga de rehén-le dice Mega al ver la acción de Bull

-**"Fire Breath"**

-grrhah-grita mega man al ser alcanzado por las llamas de Bull

-¿Davis?-le dice su brazo

-¿estas bien chico?-le pregunta la voz de mega

-si, es solo un rasguño -les contesta el chico a ambos

* * *

**mientras tanto fuera de ahí**

-eso es...-dice Jager al ver la figura de Bull subiendo por el edificio de la primaria

* * *

-ya me harte de ti Volcanic Bull-le dice mega man/Davis quien estaba parado en un camino de onda

-Mega man...-dice Bull con ira

-Mega man-dice Kari quien voltea luego de escuchar el nombre de su héroe

-tranquila ahora mismo voy a salvarte- le dice le héroe azul para tranquilizarla

-de acuerdo-le contesta Kari

-eso fue fácil pero la verdad es que no puedo ni acercarme le un poco-les dice Davis a Mega y a V-mon para pensar en un plan

-**"Fire Breath"**

-**"Volcanic Punch"-**dice Bull quien manda a Mega man contra la pared

-Tk ya basta tu no eres así detente ya- le suplica Kari

-**"Fire Breath"**

-ya basta Tk-le vuelve a suplicar

-**"Fire Breath"**

-ya basta...-le dice la elegida de la luz apunto de llorar

-¿Davis estas seguro de querer hacer esto? a este paso...- el dice la voz de Omega

-este es tu fin Mega man...le dice Bull pero...

-TK... te dije... que... te ya es suficiente-dice Kari llorando y esto hizo que el chico reaccionara

-ahora Davis-le dice V-mon a su compañero

_**-BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "Brave** **Sword"**-_ dice Davis mientras con una espada hace que Bull suelte a Kari

-aléjate- le pide Mega man a Kari

-s-si- le dice la chica mientras busca un lugar para esconderse

-maldito- dice Bull tocándose su hombro herido

_**-BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "Gatlin Gun"-** _dice mega man mientras el usa la Gatlin para volver al chico y a su digimon ala normalidad

-volveré... Mega man- dice Bull amenazadora mente

* * *

**minutos después...**

-¿tk?-dice Kari tratando de que su amigo recobrara el conocimiento

-¿tk?-dice Cody tratando de volviera en si o que por lo menos reaccionara

-hola chicos, wow patamon si que nos tomamos una larga siesta-les contesta el chico al recurar su conciencia

- ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Kari

-¿de que hablas?-le contesta el chico rubio

-¿que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- le pregunta Cody

-¿que paso algo?- le dice Tk al que parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido

-wow, eso si que es sorprendente- dice Kari el ver que el chico no recordaba nada

- wow ¿aquí esta pasando algo raro no lo crees Gatomon?-dice armadillomon al digimon Felino

-si, peor lo mas importante es quien esta detrás de esto...- le contesta la felino digimon

-uhm... Gracias por salvarme de nuevo... Mega man- le dice Kari un poco sonrojada

-en realidad... yo... no hice nada... para que me agradezcas, ademas este es el trabajo de todos loe héroes, salvar a las chicas en apuros.- dice mega man/Davis un poco apenado

-y... bueno... yo... quiero...- le intenta decir la elegida de la luz pero...

-Mega man detente hay en el nombre de la ley- dice Jager interrumpiendo el momento

-Diablos...- dice Davis/Mega man mientras se va

* * *

**al día siguiente**

-¿qué?¿otra vez tienes que ir a la escuela?-dice omega quejándose

-si-le contesta Davis quien se dirija hacia la escuela

-¿es broma verdad?- le pregunta omega con tomo misericordioso

-tu y V-mon me insistieron hasta el cansancio, ademas después del incidente nos fuimos muy rápido tanto que deje mis cosa haya- le contesta Davis a omega mientras este seguía su camino

* * *

**en la escuela**

- algún día... yo... encontrare la forma de traerte de regreso... PAPÁ- dice el sucesor del valor mientras observa unas constelaciones en el observatorio de su escuela

CONTINUARA...

* * *

este fic solo se actualizara los viernes por que estoy terminando los otros


	8. Capitulo 8 EL recuerdo de una cancion

cap 8 el recuerdo de una canción

**al día siguiente...**

Davis se encontraba paseando con mega y con V-mon cuando...

-V-mon ¿escuchas eso?-le pregunta Davis a V-mon al escuchar una canción muy cerca del lugar de donde se encontraban

-si, lo escucho Davis-le contesta su digimon

-viene del mirador pero...-dice Davis

-¿pero?-le contesta V-mon

-siento que lo he escuchado antes pero... no recuerdo donde-dice el chico al no poder reconocer la canción

-y por que no vamos a echar un vistazo-les sugiere el alíen y dicho y echo los chicos se acercan pero si obtener suficiente visibilidad el chico decide acercarse más

-uhm... disculpa...tú- dice el chico al tratar de hablar con la chica misteriosa pero esta sale corriendo

-uhm... Davis ¿que haces aquí?- dice el dice Kari al ver a su amigo

-yo... nada. Bueno tengo que irme- le contesta Davis quien se va corriendo

-Kari ¿que crees que le pasea a Davis?-le pregunta Tk a su amiga

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-le contesta la chica

-"me pregunto quien sera esa chica, tal vez... no, no creo"-dice Davis quien tenia curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica misteriosa

* * *

**al día siguiente en la escuela**

-"me pregunto donde he escuchado esa canción"-dice el chico tratando de recordar tratando de recordar donde había escuchado esa canción

-oye Davis, nos preguntamos si ¿querías ir con nosotros al concierto de Sonia Strumm?-le pregunta Tk a Davis quien parecía estar en trance

-¿Sonia? "Sonia"-dice Davis quien luego recuerda a su vieja amiga

-si, la banda de Matt va a abrir el concierto-le dice Kari quien se encontraba aun lado de ambos chicos

-iremos todos, pero... creo que Ken no va a poder por que dijo que tenia algo que hacer-le dice Yolei quien había ido a visitarlos ya que ella ya se encontraba en secundaria

-"aunque no se ha sabido mucho de el desde hace tiempo"dice Tk quien piensa que el emperador de los digimons podría volver

-y que dices vamos-le dice Kari al líder de los elegidos

-no lo se-le contesta el chico mientras regresa a sus pensamientos

-bueno si cambias de parecer haznos lo saber, si- le dice Kari mientras se marcha con los demás

-Vaya chico creí que te gustaba esa chica-le dice mega quien sale del transer del chico

-si me gustaba... quiero decir me gusta-dice Davis quien estaba confundido y más por lo que acababa de decir

-entonces... ¿por que rechazaste su invitación?-le pregunta el alíen

-si, Davis yo creí que te gustaba Kari-le dice V-mon mientras lo ve preocupado como si supiera que a su amigo le pasara algo

-me gusta...-dice el chico pero es interrumpido por el alíen

-hay un pero cierto-le dice el alíen poniéndose a un lado de el

-si...- dice el joven Motomiya mientras recorvada algo de su infancia

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-_ja ja ja-ríen dos niños pequeños mientras corrían por una pequeña casa uno era un pequeño de dos años con una camisa azul y pantalón de mezclilla mientras que la otra era una pequeña de cabello rosado camisa de color blanca y un short amarillo

**-**es bueno ver que nuestros hijos se lleven bien ¿no crees?-le dice la madre de Davis quien tenia a Jun dormida en sus piernas

-ya lo creo-le contesta la madre de la pequeña Sonia

-uhm... Davis, sabes algún día yo me convertiré en una cantante famosa-le dice una pequeña versión de la cantante a una versión reducida de Davis

-a sí, pues para que te lo sepas Sonia yo me convertiré en el dueño de una cadena de Restaurantes-le dice este a su amiga

-Davis tu siempre piensas en comer- le dice la futura cantante mientras bromea con el

-si, como tu en cantar-le contesta el pequeño Davis

-ja ja ja-ríen ambos pequeños

-Davis prometamos 3 cosas- le dice Sonia a Davis mientras le da su dedo meñique

-¿cuales?-le pregunta el chico

1.- la primera es que siempre seremos amigos y estaremos hay el uno para el otro sin importar que pase o lo difícil que sea la situación-le dice la chica

-bien- le contesta el pequeño Davis

2.-la segunda es que cunado me vuelva una cantante famosa tu iras a todos mis conciertos y si peros

-ok trato echo pero y que hay de la tercera- le dice Davis quien queria saber cual era la tercera

-ah...claro la... tercera... la tercera... la tercera... bueno la tercera es... la tercera es..-dice la chica sonrojada y apunto de decir la ultima promesa llega Jun

-Davis mamá dice que es hora de irnos-le dice Jun a su pequeño hermano quien lo arrastra cómicamente lejos de hay

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-chicos vamos al mirador- les dice Davis a Mega y a V-mon

-¿que? ¿por que?-le pregunta su digimon al chico

-¿quieres ir a ver a tu admiradora secreta?-le dice Mega bromeando con el

-no, solo que ya se de quien era la canción de aquella vez- les dice Davis confundiendo tanto al alíen como al digimon y se dirigen hacia el mirador de Odaiba

* * *

**en el mirador**

Davis y sus amigos llegan al mirador cuando vuelven a oír esa canción. Davis se acerca pero al pisar una rama la chica lo oye y esta decide huir de nuevo si no es por que...

-ESPERA... Sonia soy yo Davis-le dice Davis a la chica quien al reconocer la voz solo se voltea a ver a su amigo

-Davis... wow as crecido bastante-dice la cantante quien de la nada va y abraza a su viejo amigo

-lo mismo digo... ja ja-dice el chico y luego ambos chicos ríen

-hola-dice V-mon quien sale de la nada

-ha lo siento Sonia el es V-mon mi compañero digimon-le dice Davis mientras presenta va a su compañero

-lo se, he escuchado todo sobre los niños elegidos y sus aventuras pero... no creí que tu fueras un de ellos podrías contarme tus aventuras-el dice Sonia asombrada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de V-mon

-bueno no es nada de lo que no te hayas enterado ya-dice el chico avergonzado

-si, pero es mejor escucharlo de un amigo-le dice Sonia mientras toma asiento en una banca cercana

-yo soy quien esta sorprendido ademas estoy aquí con la famosa cantante Sonia Strumm-le contesta el chico mientras se sienta a lado de ella

-oh vamos no es para tanto-dice Sonia avergonzada. minutos después los chicos empiezan a intercambiar palabras y platicas sobre sus aventuras desafortunada mente no todo se puede contar en un día

-creo que se me esta haciendo tarde...-le dice Davis a su amiga mientras el se para de la banca

-si a mi también, ya se por que no vienen a mi concierto-le dice Sonia quien ve su reloj

-claro-le dice le chico quien trataba de recordar su promesa

-bueno nos vemos-le dice Sonia pero antes de irse le da un beso a Davis en la mejilla

-...-

-¡Yahooo!-gritaDavis mientras corre y salta solo para...

**_¡DIGI HENKAN DAVIS MOTOMIYA! ¡ON AIR!_**

-¿Davis estas bien?-le pregunta V-mon pero no consigue respuesta del chico

-no le vez la cara de idiota que tiene claro que eta bien-dice omega bromeando

CONTINUARA...

* * *

estaré ausente una semana cuando me desocupe actualizare

**¡NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA!**


	9. capitulo 9: la aparición de Harp

Cap 9 la aparición de Harp

* * *

_**esa noche...**_

-aaahgr-grita Omega como si algo le doliera

-¿que te pasa Mega?-le pregunta Davis quien se levanta al oír el grito del alíen

-¿acaso te duele la pansa?- le pregunta V-mon al alíen

-no es nada- les dice a los chicos para no preocuparles

-oh bueno-dice Davis y V-mon quienes se vulven a dormir

-"no... debe ser mi imaginación"- piensa el alíen teniendo un mal presentimiento

* * *

_**al día siguiente**_

Davis sabia que Mega le estaba ocultando algo pero se levanto con mas ánimos que otros días y se fue y claro que había una razón para que el chico estuviera feliz.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-creo que se me esta haciendo tarde...-le dice Davis a su amiga mientras el se para de la banca

-si a mi también, ya se por que no vienen a mi concierto-le dice Sonia quien ve su reloj

-claro-le dice le chico quien trataba de recordar su promesa

-bueno nos vemos-le dice Sonia pero antes de irse le da un beso a Davis en la mejilla

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-wow no puedo creer que eso haya pasado... - dice el chico quien reacciona después de estar en la luna

-oye Davis...- dice V-mon tratando de sacar a su amigo del trance

-aha... V-mon- dice el chico quien a pesar de salir del trance estaba distraído

-¿no se te hace tarde?- le pregunta V-mon

-aaah tienes razón- grita el chico y al ver su reloj sale corriendo

* * *

**de camino a la escuela**

-es bueno verte de nuevo Davis-le dice Tk a Davis mientras le da un zape

-hola chicos, pero vamos se nos hace tarde-dice Davis mientras deja a los chicos sorprendidos

-¿eh?

-¿acaso... Davis esta feliz por ir a la escuela?-dice Kari sorprendida

-¿me pregunta que abra pasado?-Dice Cody quien tenia una duda muy grande sobre lo que le había pasado a su amigo

-chicos miren esa no es Sonia Strumm-dice Kari quien ve un vídeo de la famosa cantante en un televisor, minutos después los chicos llegan a sus clases pero algo no estaba bien ya que mega no había dicho una palabra

* * *

**después de clases**

-oye mega ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Davis a Mega

-¿a que te refieres?-le contesta el alíen

-bueno has estado tranquilo toda la mañana-le responde el chico dando el echo de que el alíen había estado muy tranquilo

-si, eso es muy extraño-dice V-mon tratando de hacerse el chistoso

-¿y? ¿cual es el problema?-le contesta Mega molesto

-nada es solo que... tu sueles ser un poco impulsivo-le dice Davis tratando de calmar la pelea entre el alíen y el digimon

-chicos rápido-dice Cody quien venia a toda velocidad

-¿que pasa Cody?-le pregunta Tk

-no me lo digas a mi dice lo a Yolei-le dice el chico omitiendo detalles

-te refieres a que ella esta haciendo fila para comprar los boletos para el concierto de Sonia Strumm-dice Kari muy emocionada

-vamos...-dice Tk quien carga con los digimons y se va con Cody

-y tu vienes con nosotros Davis- dice Kari quien lo toma de la mano y lo jala para apartar un lugar en la fila

-aah espera...-dice el chico gritando aunque feliz

* * *

**mientras tanto en el ****escenario**

-que bien que lográramos pasar-dice Cody emocionado

-si,esta es la primera vez que la veo en persona-dice Yolei quien estaba feliz

-ademas dicen que es muy linda-dice Tk quien se pone un poco rojo

-¿oigan y Davis?- pregunta Kari al notar que su amigo faltaba

-oh el dijo que dejaría a los digimons en un lugar seguro y que luego nos veía-le dice su hermano

* * *

**en el tejado del edificio**

-muy bien chicos quédense aquí hasta que nosotros estemos listos-dice Davis mientras deja a los digimons en el tejado del edificio

-bien-le contestan los 4 digimons

-lo que no entiendo es...-dice Gatomon mientras ve a V-mon en el hombro de Davis

-si, ¿por que v-mon tiene que ir contigo?-le pregunta Hawkmon

-bueno...- dice Davis mientra trata de buscar una escusa para no revelar su identidad

-la verdad es que... uhmhumjum-dice V-mon quien estaba apunto de decir que ya habían conocido a la cantante pero Davis le pone la mano en la boca para evitar que lo dijese

-escucha V-mon si pasa algo le diré a Mega que venga por ti-le dice el chico a V-mon en el oído para que los demás no los escucharan

-ok entendido-le contesta el digimon

* * *

**minutos después... **

-nuestras sinceras disculpas a los fans que vinieron hoy-dice el representante de la cantante quien sale a darles la mala noticia a los fans

-¿eh que habrá pasado?-peguntan todos los fans

-Sonia sufrió un colapso de cansancio y ahora esta hospitalizada, por lo que el concierto de hoy sera cancelado hasta nuevo aviso así que perdónenos por favor-les dice el representante. después de eso los chicos van por sus digimons y salen

-"no puedo creerlo ella no es así"-dice Davis quien pensaba que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su amiga

-uhm...¿Davis estas bien?-le pregunta Tai quien ve al chico muy distraido

-oh, si Tai. bueno V-mon y yo tenemos cocas que hacer así que nos vemos mañana-le contesta Davis quien luego se va para ir en busca de respuestas

-si nos vemos-le dice el elegido original del valor mientras que sus amigos se despiden

-Davis, Espera...-dice Kari tratando de detenerlo peor fue en vano

-¿querías decir algo importante no es cierto verdad hermanita?-le pregunta Tai haciendo que ella se sonroje

-si...el dejo su D3 aquí-el contesta Kari quien le muestra el D3 azul del chico

* * *

**La noche siguiente...**

-"ese maldito ruido"-dice mega quien escapa de la casa del chico

-así que as venido... - le dice una pequeña arpa de color morada

-lo sabia, eras tú Harp-dice Omega al reconocer a su amiga del planeta FM

-¿por que nos traicionaste Omega?-le pregunta Harp

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- le contesta Omega

-que te paso-le dice un poco triste

-ya te lo dije no es de tu incumbencia- le contesta el alíen

-¿que te tras entre manos Harp? ¿tu no sueles ser así?-le pregunta Omega sabiendo que su amiga tenia algo entre manos

-me enviaron a la tierra con una misión- le dice Harp

-y una de esas el quitarme la llave ¿o me equivoco?-le contesta el alíen

-ja no eres tonto, la otra es...-le contesta el alíen en forma de arpa

-La destrucción de la tierra-le dice Mega quien ya mas o menos sabia a lo que había venido su amiga

-si, y la otra es la aniquilación del traidor, pero... puedo tan solo terminar una de mis misiones si solo me entregas la llave así que... ¿Cooperas conmigo?-le dice el harpa mientras trata de hacer un tratao con Omega

-lamento darte un No como respuesta-le dice su amigo quien parecía no cambiar de parecer y no entregar la llave

-entonces tendré que cumplir con otra de mis misiones-le contesta el harpa

-¿cual?-le pregunta Omega sabiendo su Respuesta

-destruirte-le dice el harpa mientras se lanza al ataque

* * *

**mientras tanto**

-oye mega...-dice Davis quien se levanta de su cama teniendo un mal presentimiento

-no esta Davis-le dice V-mon quien abre el transer del chico

-mira... esta afuera-le dice Davis quien al ponerse sus gafas especiales ve unas chispas chocando entre si

-vamos-le dice V-mon y ambos van en busca de Mega

* * *

**mientras con Mega**

-tal como me lo esperaba yo no puedo derrotare- dice el arpa quien estaba apunto de rendirse

-pues si lo entiendes entonces ya vete-le dice Mega a su amiga

-pero... tampoco puedo volver en estas condiciones-le dice el arpa cuando se lanza hacia el pero con un objetivo diferente

-grrar-dice mega quien trata de darle un zarpazo pero este falla mientras que ella va a la cima de la torre de donde se encontraban y de pronto de una luz Rosada aparece una versión femenina de mega man que en lugar del Rock Buster tenia una Guitarra y un vestido color Rosa

-de aquí en adelante tu oponente seré yo la "Harp Singer"-le dice la cantante Denpa

-ha que bien ahora todos pueden hace el Denpa Henkan -le contesta Mega con sarcasmo

-**"Shock Note"- **dice Harp Singer quien saca unos amplificadores de la nada para atacar a Mega pero falla en su primer ataque

-"**Machine Gun String"- **dice Harp Singer quien lanza unas cuerdas para atrapar a Mega pero vuelve a fallar en su ataque

-"**Shock Note"- **dice Harp Singer quien vuelve a sacar sus amplificadores para atacar a Mega pero esta vez logra acertar 

-¡aaahrg!-grita el alíen adolorido

-se acabo-le dice Harp Singer pero en ese momento...

-mega...-dice Davis quien ve al alíen tirado ne el piso

-ya estamos aquí-le dice V-mon quien va a pone al alíen de pie

-¿quien es ese chico? "su voz se me hace conocida"-dice Harp Singer quien en realidad era Sonia pero como estaba dormida Harp la controlo mas fácil y no podía recordar la voz de Davis

-oye Mega...¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Davis

-Bola de idiotas por que vinieron- le contesta Omega

-eso es fácil-le dice Davis mientras expresaba una sonrisa

-si, por que nos preocupamos por ti-le contesta V-mon

-bueno tal parece que me tendré que encargar de los dos- dice Harp Singer mientras estaba apunto de dar el golpe final si fo fuese por que...

*wiu wiu*

-Rayos la policía-dice la Denpa chica y se va del lugar

-demonios, Harp-dice mega quejándose

-¿mega?-le pregunta Davis

* * *

**mientras tanto** (con un personaje no tan importante)

*ring ring ring* *ring ring ring*

-¿bueno? oh, Sonia eres tú ¿donde has estado?-dice el representante de la cantante al escuchar su voz por el teléfono

-no te preocupes por eso... voy a tomarme unas vacaciones así que saluda a todos de mi parte, si-le contesta ella ya que estaba descansado en una isla muy legos de ahí

-espera... So...-dice le representante pero la chica le colgó para no escucharlo

*beep*

* * *

**mientras con la ****cantante**

-¿y? ¿que se supone que deba hacer ahora?-le pregunta la cantante a su amiga

-disfrutar de tus vacaciones lo mas que puedas, pero primero déjame escuchar algo que provenga de tu corazón...-le contesta su amiga quien se encontraba en dentro de un adorno de su guitarra "Harp"

-muy bien...le dice la chica mientras esta empieza a tocar

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Harp Singer luego cambiara su nombre a Harp Note

las dudas ente la identidad secreta de Harp Singer crecen entre Davis y mega ambos buscan saber quien es Harp Singer todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10 HarpNote debuta

Cap 10 Harp Note Debuta

**Minutos después** (en la estación de policía)

-sinceramente no se que es lo que piensa dejado que su hijo vague solo por la noche- le dice Jager quien estaba hablando con la madre de Davis

-técnicamente to estaba con el-dice V-mon mientras recibía un golpe de Jun para callarse

-lo siento mucho- dice La madre del chico disculpándose con el oficial

* * *

**de camino a casa**

-sabes cariño Jun y yo hemos notado que te has animado últimamente, incluso has comenzado a asistir a la escuela- le dice su madre al chico quien estaba apena do por lo que había pasado

-si, pero si te pasa algo deberías decirnos lo-le dice su hermana el ver la cara de el pobre de Davis

-se los juro no es nada- dice el chico mientras el solo tenia una pregunta en su mente "¿quien sería esa chica que ataco a mega?"

-bueno vamos a casa-le dicen su madre y su hermana

* * *

**esa noche de regreso en casa**

-oye, omega ¿contra quien peleabas antes?-le pregunta Davis a Mega

-no tiene que ver contigo-le contesta el alíen quien solo voltea su cabeza para evitarlo

-claro que tiene que ver con nosotros esa chica también puede hacer el Denpa Henkan-le dice el pequeño digimon azul

-es un FM, y posiblemente quiera destruir la tierra-mientras que Davis lo interrumpe haciendo esto mas serio

-lo mas importante ¿quien es la chica con quien puede hacer el Denpa Henkan?-dice V-mon quien pesaba que una de las chicas podría estar ayudando a Harp

-no te preocupes no creo que sea así-le dice Omega mientras sigue ignorando los absurdos argumentos de los chicos

-pero podríamos hablar con la persona quien este en contacto con Harp para que no caiga en su control-dice V-mon quien tenia un plan absurdo pero era un plan

-si, buena idea V-mon pero quien podría ser...- dice Davis quien elogiaba el plan de su compañero

-¿que tal Yolei?-dice el pequeño dragón azul

-no- le contesta Davis rápidamente

-¿que?¿por que no?-dice V-mon sorprendido

-por 2 motivos numero uno la altura y dos Yolei no es tan bonita, ademas de que Yolei tiene el pelo largo y esa chica lo tenia corto- le dice Davis quien solo vio a la chica una vez y parecía somo si la hubiese conocido toda su vida

-bueno... ya se ¿que ta l Kari o tu amiga Sonia?-dice V-mon dejando a la luz solo dos posibles opciones

-no lo se...- dice el chico mientras su mente le daba muchas vueltas

-no se preocupen por eso yo conozco bien a Harp y a ella le encanta llamar la atención. así que... no te preocupes volveremos a saber de ella... ahora lo que queda por hacer es esperar...-les dice mega quien se voltea para calmarlos y dejar que se preocuparan por eso

* * *

**mientras tanto legos de ese lugar** (en una isla)

-¡gggrrrrrrrraaaaaaar! ese representante es un dolor de cabeza, el productor es un... idiota-dice la joven cantante quien descargaba su ira en una pequeña isla

-y ¿ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunta Harp quien ve llegar a la chica un poco cansada

-claro que si-le contesta ella

-que bueno es oír eso, uhm... ¿por que no tocas algo? ya sabes para sentirte mas tranquila- le aconseja el arpa

-si-le dice la chica mientras se recuesta en una hamaca

-oye Harp...¿en serio crees que podre hacer mi propia música?-le pregunta la chica mientras esta toca su instrumento

-claro que si, recuerda que aparecí ante ti por que percibí la dulce melodía de tu corazón-le contesta Harp

-es estado muy deprimida estos días debido a que ella se fue hace tiempo... pero luego el apareció y no se por que razón pero lo siento mas distante que aquel entonces y ahora no se si pueda cumplir mi sueño-dice la chica quien tenia su autoestima bajo debido a que su madre había muerto en un accidente y no sabia si Davis solo la recordaba por lo famosa que era

-no te preocupes estoy segura de que algún día tu sueño se hará realidad- le dice Harp quien trata de animarla

-si, muchas gracias, ademas estoy segura de que fue una buena idea traerme a este lugar-le agradase la chica ya que esa isla era un lugar muy pacifico y tranquilo

-no hay por que-le contesta el arpa

-bueno después que descargue mi ira me ha dado un poco de sueño lo mejor ser que descanse un poco-dice la chica quien da un pequeño bostezo y se pone a dormir

-jm jm jm- rie Harp quien tenia malas intenciones ( de nuevo)

* * *

**De regreso en Odaiba**

ese día los chicos decidieron salir para olvidarse de que el concierto había sido cancelado

-oigan chicos- dice Kari quien ve a los chicos con unas cuantas bolsas suyas y de Gatomon

-pueden apurarse- les dice Gatomon

-oye Davis por que tengo que hacer esto-dice V- mon quien estaba cargando unas cinco cajas

-ya no lo recuerdas...le dice el chico quien le triplicaba el numero

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-bien, si lo que dices es cierto entonces debemos vigilar a Kari-le dice Davis pensando que V-mon podría tener razón

-¿eh?-dice el digimon confundido

-si debemos vigilar la tarde, día y noche-dic el el chico poniéndose una mano sobre su pecho y tomando una posición muy heroica

-no creo que Tai te deje vigilar la en la noche-le dice V-mon tratando de jugarle una broma pero Davis le da un golpe

*pum*

-ouch-dice el digimon mientras se soba la cabeza

-como sea mañana veremos si Kari pose o no a Harp-dice el chico mientras se iba a dormir

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-chicos miren es el vídeo de Sonia-dice Yolei quien se encontraba con ellos

-por lo visto ella se esta recuperando- dice Tk al ver a la cantante en una pantalla

-Tk... eso es un concierto pre-grabado- le dice Cody

-ya... ya lo sabia...- le contesta el joven rubio quien había cometido un enorme error

-no puedo creer lo bien que canta-dice Davis al ver a su antigua amiga en la pantalla

-¿Dijiste algo Davis?- le pregunta Tk

-no- le contesta el chico mientras negaba con su cabeza de repente la señal del televisor se corto

-¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kari

-oigan ¿adonde se fue el concierto?-pregunto Hawkmon quien estaba en el hombro de Yolei

-¿que rayos?-dice Gatomon al ver a la misteriosa cantante Denpa quien empieza a tocar una canción para poner a todos a dormir

-chicos ¿alguien mas se siente cansado?pregunta Patamon mientras cae al suelo en un profundo sueño

-iba...a... pre... guntar... loooo... mis...o-dice Amadillomon quien tambien cae rendido

-chicos buenas noches-dice Yolei al caer rendida con su digimon

-chicos creo que a... nuestros... di...gi..mons..-dice tk quien solo da un ultimo bostezo y cae al piso

-kari... ya... no.. puedo... mas- dice Gatomon quien cae rendida aun lado de ella

-buenas noches Davis- dice Kari antes de caer dormido o eso paresia

-Chicos-dice Davis al ver a todos sus amigos no quedaos(dormidos) en el piso

-Davis, esto tiene el olor de Harp por todas partes. ¡Vamos!- le dice mega al chico

-si-e contesta el chico mientras se transforma

_**¡DIGI HENKAN DAVIS MOTOMIYA! ¡ON AIR! **_

-Davis es Mega man... nah eso es imposible...- dice Kari quien logra ver la trasformación pero como estaba por dormirse cree que es solo un sueño

* * *

**mientras tanto **(en el techo de un edificio)

-mira Davis es por allí-le dice V-mon/mega

-bien-dice Mega man quien se apresura para detener a Harp

-todos están dormidos y la tierra sera destruida-dice Harp quien reía malvadamente

-eso es lo que tu crees-dice mega man quien llega al lugar y le dispara con su rock buster

-aah ¿quien diablos eres tú?-dice el harpa quien tenia el control de la chica y había logrado esquivar los disparos

-pues... yo soy Mega man el único y el mejor, y no permitiremos que destruyas la tierra-le dice el chico mientras le apunta con su cañón

-¿que significa esto omega? ¿acaso encontraste a un humano para controlar con la Denpa Henkan?-le pregunta el arpa quien estaba trasformada en una guitarra

-cállate arpa y vete de regreso a casa-le dice Mega/V-mon

-no me iré hasta no haber terminado con mis misiones-le contesta ella

-entonces yo te mandare de regreso a la fuerza vamos Davis-le dice Mega haciendo que el chico le ponga una tarjeta en su boca

-**BATTLE CARD PREDENTION "GATLIN GUN"- **dice mega man quien con su Gatlin trata de dispararle a Harp Note

-**"SHOCK NOTE"- **dice Harp Note mientras trata de disparar ondas sonoras con sus amplificadores

-cuidado...-dice Davis por instinto ya habiendo descartado a Kari como posible sospechosa solo le quedaba alguien...

-chico arriba-le dice mega para que el apuntara y así fue pero Harp Note recibió tremendo golpe que se golpeo la cabeza

-bien ahora es mi...-dice Harp cuando...

-ouch... eso me dolió-dice Sonia sobándose la cabeza

-oh ya te despertaste...-le contesta Harp con una risa de nerviosismo

-¿que donde estoy? y ¿que hago con este traje? ¿tu eres Harp? ¿que estas haciendo?- dice la cantante ya que tenia muchas preguntas

-hola... ¿el héroe quiere algunas respuestas?... -dice Davis quien se sentía ignorado

-lo mismo que que tu un humano con voluntad propia... con la Denpa Henkan- le contesta mega para callarlo

-Harp ¿que significa eso?- le pregunta Sonia

-uhm... bueno... veras...- le dice el arpa pero esta muy nerviosa para contestar hasta que...

-Los FM son una raza de seres malignos que tratan de destruir a la humanidad- le dice mega man metiéndose en la conversación

-eh... bueno... veras...-trata de hablar el arpa pero sigue mas nerviosa que antes

-hey harp- le dice Sonia en un tono de reclamo

*wiu wiu*

-Rayos es hora de irnos- le dice Harp a Sonia mientras ellas desaparecen

-¿que fue eso?-dice Davis al ver la extraña actuación de su próxima compañera

-nosotros también debemos irnos-le dice Mega a Davis

-bueno- dice el chico mientras en su mente solo sita la siguiente frase "no cabe duda ella... es Harp Note"

-rayos se volvió a escapar- dice Jager quien como era su costumbre había llegado tarde

* * *

**de regreso con los elegidos**

-¿chicos están bien?-les pregunta Davis quien estaba preocupado por ellos y fue levantaros

-si, ¿pero que fue lo que paso?-le pregunta Cody

-buena pregunta-le contesta Tk

-¿Kari? despierta, despierta-le dice Davis tratando de levantara

-si, mega man acepto...-le contesta Kari aun dormida

-me alegra que aceptes pero... yo no soy mega man- le dice Davis poniendo una cara de sarcasmo

-aaah- grita ella al ver que estaba a punto de besarlo y en lugar de eso le dio una cachetada

-ja ja ja- se ríen los demás del penoso incidente

* * *

**muy lejos de ahí**

-¿que significa esto Harp? ¿acaso todo lo que me dijiste era mentira?-le dice la cantante al arpa alienigena

-lo siento... si soy un FM-le contesta el arpa disculpándose

-¿y que es eso de destruir la tierra?-le pregunta la cantante enojada

-lo siento... es algo que mi superiores me ordenaron-mientras el arpa sigue disculpándose

-¿ordenaron?-le pregunta Sonia

-um... así es ya no lo haré mas-le contesta Harp a Sonia

-ya sabia que había algo raro en ti...le dice Sonia al arpa denpa

-eh... lo siento mucho-dice mientras seguía disculpándose

-bueno, ya que-le dice la cantante quien parecía haberle tomado cariño a Harp

-¿que?-pregunta esta confundida mientras que la cantante toma su guitarra

-¿oye Harp, si tengo esto podre viajar al rededor del mundo?-le pregunta Sonia a Harp

-si- le contesta el arpa

-bueno... entonces cuento contigo para hallar mi estilo música-le dice la cantante y así esta se queda tocando en dicha isla...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
